Un amour en attente
by Thoru-chan
Summary: OS : Tyki ressent l'éveil du 14ème de rejoindre immédiatement Allen - l'hôte de celui-ci. S'en suit alors un petit moment de tendresse que Tyki ne peut se permettre que lorsque l'esprit du 14ème prend le contrôle du corps d'Allen...


**Un amour en attente**

Le noé du plaisir, plus couramment appelé Tyki Mikk par sa famille et ses amis, était assis sur un fauteuil moelleux et lisait tranquillement un livre. A quelques mètres de lui, Road, le noé des Rêves, était en train de jouer avec le golem du Comte, Lelo. Mais alors qu'un calme normal régnait dans la pièce, Tyki fut soudainement prit d'une horrible douleur au niveau de la cicatrice que le destructeur du temps, Allen Walker, lui avait infligé il y a quelques mois. Le noé poussa un cri de douleur, surprenant la jeune fille qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Tyki se prit la tête entre les mains, lâchant son livre et tenta de supporter la douleur du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Mais alors qu'il s'attendait à souffrir pendant un bon moment : après tout, ce n'était pas sa première crise, la douleur disparu pour laisser place à une légère chaleur et une phrase qui retentit dans son esprit.

« Viens. Viens vite… » faisait une voix mi-masculine, mi-féminine.

Le noé du rêve se rapprocha de Tyki, un peu surprise que la crise se soit stoppée si vite.

« Tyki ? » appela t-elle, inquiète.

« Je dois aller le voir. » murmura l'homme.

« Qui donc ? » demanda Road.

« Le 14ème… » commença Tyki. « Allen Walker. » finit-il par dire en relevant la tête pour regarder sa 'sœur' dans les yeux.

« Allen ? » répéta t-elle, un peu surprise. « Et tu veux que je te fasses une porte, c'est ça ? » demanda t-elle.

Tyki ne répondit pas mais son regard répondait à sa place : il exprimait son désir brûlant de rejoindre l'exorciste. La jeune fille n'hésita pas plus longtemps. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra pour créer une porte qui lierait ce lieu à celui où se trouver actuellement Allen : sa chambre. La porte jaillit du sol et Tyki, remercia rapidement Road avant d'y entrer. Dans les secondes qui suivirent, il sortit par la même porte mais dans un lieu totalement différent. La première chose qui vint dans son champ de vision fut la silhouette fine et plutôt petite d'un jeune homme aux cheveux blancs et ondulés. A cet instant, Tyki ressentit un peu d'angoisse : la personne qu'il avait sûrement attendu durant toute sa vie de noé était enfin là, devant lui. Ses lèvres bougèrent légèrement et dans un murmure, il prononça le nom de cette personne.

« Allen. » dit-il d'une voix rauque et légèrement stressée.

Le dit Allen se retourna : Tyki remarqua immédiatement qu'il ressemblait presque au Allen Walker qu'il combattait depuis quelques mois – un seul petit détail lui assurait qu'il avait bien la personne qu'il recherchait devant lui : le regard vide de tout sentiment humain. Seul la haine des noé était visible dans les deux pupilles grises/bleues de son cadet. Tyki afficha un sourire doux et se rapprocha de l'albinos pour finalement poser sa main sur la joue de celui-ci tout en ancrant son regard dans celui d'Allen.

« Bienvenue à toi, Allen. » murmura t-il.

Suite à ces mots, Tyki entoura le corps de son cadet de ses deux bras musclés et ferma les yeux pour profiter de ce contact si tendre et tellement attendu. Dans les secondes qui suivirent, Allen imita son aîné et ferma les yeux avant d'entourer le torse de Tyki à son tour. Un léger sourire apparu sur ses lèvres.

« Enchanté de te rencontrer. » murmura t-il d'une voix plus grave qu'à l'habituel.

Tyki se sentit revivre en entendant la voix de l'ancien exorciste : ça y était, il était à lui… rien qu'à lui. Le noé s'écarta un peu et regarde son 'frère'.

« Tu vas bien ? Pas de douleur ? » demanda t-il, inquiet.

« Tout va bien. » répondit Allen. « Mine de rien, ce corps est robuste. » finit-il par dire en souriant.

Tyki prit la main de son cadet et l'emmena sur le lit de la chambre. A peine eurent-ils le temps de s'asseoir que l'héritier du plaisir posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Allen : faisant ainsi naître un baiser passionné. Lorsque le blandinet accentua ce geste, les deux amants se retrouvèrent rapidement allongés sur lit, Allen en dessous de son aîné. Quand ils mirent fin au baiser, Tyki passa une main dans les cheveux ondulés du blandinet et esquissa un sourire.

« Les cheveux ondulés te vont vraiment bien. Tu parais plus vieux et plus sexy. » murmura Tyki.

En entendant cette phrase, Allen afficha un sourire amusé puis, tout comme un miroir, il passa, à son tour, sa main dans les cheveux bouclés de Tyki.

« Maintenant, on forme une paire, n'es-ce pas ? » fit le plus jeune de façon naturel.

Tyki lâcha un petit rire avant de poser son front sur celui d'Allen et de lui dire, tout en le regardant dans les yeux.

« Tu es vraiment craquant. »

Suite à cette petite déclaration, Tyki reprit possession des lèvres de son cadet pour y faire naître un baiser beaucoup plus tendre que le précédent. Mais alors que les baisers se suivaient, Tyki n'essayait pas d'aller plus loin et au bout d'un certain temps, Allen se décida à prendre les devants. Il commença à déboutonner le pantalon de son aîné : geste qui eût pour effet de statufier celui-ci.

« Qu'es-ce que tu fais ? » questionna le noé du plaisir.

« Je vais te mettre en condition. » répondit Allen en souriant.

Cependant, les mains de Tyki vinrent rapidement interrompre celles du plus jeune, à sa plus grande surprise. Il se releva légèrement pour être assis, suivit de prêt par son cadet.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Allen.

« Tu n'es pas encore totalement éveillé. » répondit Tyki. « Je ne veux pas te faire l'amour tant que tu n'es pas un Noé à part entière. » avoua t-il.

« Mais cela n'arrivera sûrement jamais. » répliqua le blandinet, un léger sentiment de tristesse dans le regard.

« Comment ça ? » demanda Tyki, un peu intrigué par cette dernière phrase.

« Pour m'éveiller totalement, il faut que je tue la personne que j'aime, n'es-ce pas ? » commença Allen en fermant les yeux et en posant une main sur son cœur. « Et au fond de moi, je sais que la seule personne que j'aime réellement, c'est toi. » déclara t-il en ouvrant les yeux pour regarder son aîné.

Un peu surpris au début, Tyki sourit finalement, touché par la petite déclaration improvisée de son cadet.

« Mais tu sais, si cela peut te rendre la vie plus simple, je suis prêt à mourir pour toi. » répondit le noé du plaisir en caressant la joue d'Allen.

« Je ne suis pas si courageux. » répondit son interlocuteur en posant sa main sur celle de Tyki tout en fermant les yeux.

« Je suis sûr du contraire. » fit Tyki. « Je crois en toi et je suis certain que tu feras ce qu'il faut quand il sera temps. » finit-il par dire.

Sans ouvrir les yeux, Allen afficha une moue légèrement mécontente puis prit Tyki dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans la chevelure de son aîné. Pour le moment, il préférait éviter de penser à ça : il ne voulait pas imaginer devenir un véritable Noé en tuant la seule personne qui lui donnait envie d'aller dans ce camp-là – Ca serait totalement inutile. Finalement, les deux amants restèrent sur l'idée de Tyki et Allen s'endormit dans les bras de son aîné dans les heures qui suivirent : le temps où l'esprit du 14ème pouvait prendre possession du corps d'Allen arrivait bientôt à sa fin et cela l'avait forcé à s'endormir. Tyki, lui, resta bien éveillé pour profiter de chaque seconde et ce, jusqu'au moment où les cheveux de son cadet redevinrent lisses. En réalisant cela, il s'écarta de l'exorciste : Allen était redevenu son ennemi. Il se leva du lit et se dirigea vers la porte de Road mais, il revint rapidement sur ses pas : il prit appuies sur le lit et déposa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de l'exorciste. Suite à ce geste d'adieu, le noé du plaisir repartit par la porte de Road sans se retourner et avec comme pensée, un dernier message pour Allen.

« J'attends impatiemment ton véritable éveil. Mais jusqu'à ce jour, appelle-moi dès que tu le souhaites. J'accourrai à tes côtés pour satisfaire le moindre de tes désirs. »

The End… ?


End file.
